Tú y yo
by pandoranahia
Summary: Voy por mas, ja,todo sea por mis fieles lectoras, espero aver mejorado, esta es mi primera historia, nuevamente publicada, estoy tratando de arreglarla, para mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno voy por el segundo intento, espero esta vez aver mejorado algo. gracias a todos los que me isieron ver mis equivocaciones, y a mis fieles lectoras, todo sirve para mejorar. muchas gracias a todos. Espero sus comentarios.**

Capitulo 1

Una pequeña jovencita se encontraba sentada ala orilla de un bello lago, en el bosque, sus ojos, azul cielo llenos de lagrimas, arrodillada en el suelo, su rostro oculto entre sus pequeñas manos, levanto la vista lentamente, y busco en uno de sus bolsillos, hasta que saco una pequeña navaja, la observó con ansiedad, su mundo se detuvo por unos segundos, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, ¿acaso estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tenia pensado? ¿Será que alguien notara la falta de su presencia? ¿Alguien lloraría por ella?, cada pregunta que se hacia, solo generaban mas dolor en su alma, ya no tenia por que o quien vivir, se encontraba sola y perdida, en un mundo de crueldad y sin piedad. Solo tenia 16 años, era una chica talentosa, inteligente y con todo lo que una niña de esa edad pudiera pedir, padres amorosos, un novio que la quería con locura, y un apellido poderoso y con prestigio, pero una simple mañana de abril, todo se nublo, su vida se derrumbo en mil pedazos y ya nada tenia sentido.

Una semana antes…

Ese día salio antes del colegio, y decidió pasar por el trabajo de su joven novio de dieciocho años, el era una parte muy importante en su vida, su primer amor, con quien tenia en mente convertirse en mujer, y planeaba pasar el resto de su vida, pero a veces las cosas no salen como queremos. Estaba llegando a un pequeño taller con una bella sonrisa, llena de amor y alegría, sus ojos azules brillaban y su pelo del mismo color, suelto, hasta los hombros, bailaba al compás de la brisa con cada paso que daba, pero cuando lo vio, todo aquel brillo se esfumo de un segundo a otro, el estaba parado fuera, abrasando con fuerza y besando con pasión, a una jovencita rubia de la misma edad que el. Se sentía una tonta, jamás imagino que su amor la engañaría de esta manera, el lo era todo, pero se dio cuenta que ella no era todo para el. Sus brazos se aflojaron, dejando caer sus cuadernos, se agacho para levantarlos rápidamente y salio corriendo, el jamás se percato de su presencia y ella solo quería salir y sacar de su mente, esa asquerosa escena.

Llego a su casa, la maravillosa Corporación Capsula, de la cual ella seria dueña algún día, abrió la puerta, ignorando completamente a su madre, que salía de la cocina para recibirla, subió las escaleras y cundo llego a su cuarto, cerro fuertemente la puerta, apoyo su espalda en ella, dejándose caer al suelo lentamente. Su alma estaba marchita, su corazón destrozado, y la impotencia corría por sus venas, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, y su llanto no fue mudo, sus puños cerrados, oprimían su pecho, como si le costara respirar, necesitaba desahogarse y sacar el dolor que sentía.

Su madre golpeo la puerta, ella sabia que algo estaba mal, y cuando la escucho llorar de esa manera, supo que no estaba equivocada, su niña la necesitaba.

-Bulma, hija, déjame entrar por favor.- dijo su madre en un tono muy preocupado.

No hubo respuesta a la petición, no quería hablar, no podía hacerlo, el nudo de su garganta no se lo permitiría, quería estar sola con su dolor. Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia su cama, se recostó en ella boca bajo, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, para ocultar solo un poco el llanto.

Al ver que su hija no contestaba la Sra. Brief entro, y la vio tan vulnerable, como cuando era solo una pequeñita, se acercó a ella, la levanto dulcemente, para protegerla entre sus brazos, e intentar aliviar el dolor de su pequeña.

-Ya mi pequeña, no estas sola, mama esta para ti. Dime hija, ¿que es lo que sucedió?- su madre sabia como reconfortarla.

-mamá, el…el me engaño con otra, yo…yo, los vi.-Cada palabra que salía de su boca, expresaban el dolor que en ese momento la agobiaba, y su llanto aumentaba aun mas, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su madre, dejo salir cada lagrima, solo quería permanecer allí, en sus brazos, y dejar el sufrimiento fuera. Lloro sin descanso, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

Su madre la recostó en la cama, la besó en la frente, y susurro unas suaves palabras antes de irse. - mamá siempre estará aquí, para ti-

La mañana del día siguiente comenzaba a llegar , y en cuanto comenzó a sonar el despertador, le permitió a sus bellos ojos abrirse lentamente, para absorber la luz del sol, era una mañana hermosa, de esas donde todo era perfecto, el llanto ya no quería aflorar, y una bella sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era muy fuerte para su edad, y a pesar de lo triste de la situación, su orgullo era mas grande, y se juro a si misma, superar todo y ya no llorar por hombres, seguiría su vida como si nada, dejando esa historia detrás.

Se levanto con una gran energía en su cuerpo, estaba completamente renovada, las lágrimas aliviaron y limpiaron su corazón. Se alisto y fue a desayunar, llego a la cocina y encontró a su madre, se acercó a ella, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego regalarle una sonrisa, todo estaba bien. Termino, salio para ir al colegio, el día estaba calido, pero una hermosa brisa acariciaba su rostro. Estaba llegando ala puerta, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era su madre.- Ha, hola hija, me olvide de decirte, tu padre y yo saldremos hoy a un viaje de negocios, pero Milk se quedara por si necesitas algo.

\- Esta bien mama, que tengan buen viaje, los quiero.-Bulma estaba muy acostumbrada a los viajes de sus padres. Sabía manejarse muy bien sola, a pesar de su corta edad.

Los días siguieron con la misma rutina, casa y colegio, pero algo estaba mal, había pasado una semana del viaje de sus padres, no tuvo mas noticias de ellos desde que el barco zarpo de regreso.

Esa tarde Bulma se encontraba sentada en el jardín, contemplando las descuidadas rosa de su madre, su ausencia se notaba demasiado, y la preocupación de su hija no se disimulaba. La noche ya estaba comenzando a hacerse notar, cuando una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a la joven, la tomo completamente por sorpresa y la abrazo con fuerza, era Milk, la ama de llaves.-Mi niña, lo siento, pero tus padres, ya no volverán, el barco se hundió.-Milk trato de ser directa, nada cambiaria, si trataba de no lastimar a la joven.

-No. No puede ser- Bulma se soltó del agarre de la mujer, se dirigió rápidamente ala cocina, busco entre los cajones, tomo algo en sus manos, que guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y salio corriendo, ya no importaba donde, ya no tenia donde ir, estaba completamente sola, ya nada importaba. Llego a orillas de un lago y decidió terminar con el sufrimiento de una vez y para siempre.

El filo de la pequeña navaja corto rápidamente, su fina y delicada piel, no sentía dolor alguno, era como si su alma se aliviara, al saber que todo terminaría por fin, gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir rápidamente, ella levanto su rostro, miro al cielo, como esperando una respuesta a una simple pregunta que jamás es respondida.-¿Por qué?-

Sus labios solo susurraban esa pregunta una y otra vez.

Pero de la nada una voz, grabe, la trajo nuevamente ala realidad y la izo sobresaltar bruscamente.- ¿Qué haces mujer?-

Se dio vuelta en busca de aquella voz, ubicando al dueño de la misma tras ella, para luego mirarlo con desprecio. Jamás en su corta vida tuvo el placer de admirar algo igual, sus ojos, eran tan negros como la noche, y completamente impenetrables y faltos de sentimiento alguno. Estaba de pie detrás de ella, mirándola de costado, un joven alrededor de los dieciocho años, su rostro, era perfecto, su pelo negro elevado raramente, y su pose, de brazos firmemente cruzados, inspiraban miedo y respeto, era una imagen de apreciar.

\- No se quien eres, pero no tengo que estar dándote explicaciones. Vete, déjame sola.-Se sentía intimidada por la presencia del aquel intruso.

\- Va, por mi haz lo que quieras, no eres mas que una débil he insignificante niñita.-dijo aquel muchacho, con una expresión completa de desinterés en su oscura mirada.

Se volteo para irse, pero ella no le permitiría, a un extraño, tratarla de esa manera, aun conservaba algo de su orgullo.- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?, tú no sabes nada de mí, no tienes derecho.-Estaba furiosa, el no la conocía, y no tenia por que opinar.

\- No se quien eres, ni tampoco me importa, solo se que es de cobardes hacer lo que tu estas haciendo.-Fue frío, en cada palabra que salio de su boca.

-No entiendes nada.-no savia cuan grande era el dolor de su corazón, no savia cuanto necesitaba desaparecer. Se levanto y abalanzó hacia el, quería golpearlo, lastimarlo.

El rápidamente, tomo su brazo ensangrentado, antes de que llegara a su rostro, la miro fijamente a los ojos, los cuales, solo derramaban lágrimas sin parar.- ¿lo ves niña?, tomas el camino de los débiles- La soltó bruscamente, arrojándola al suelo, le lanzo un pañuelo blanco y se decidió a irse, sin antes voltear, para mirar de reojo a la joven.-enfrenta tus problemas, no hullas de ellos.-El joven solo desapareció, sin dejar rastro. Bulma estaba completamente desconcertada, tomo el pañuelo, y lo envolvió en su herida, cambiándolo rápidamente de blanco a rojo, ¿Quién era el?, era tan raro, su ropa era como una armadura de combate, de color azul, algo rota y maltratada, su rostro mostraba heridas viejas y nuevas, y su mirada, jamás olvidaría su mirada, tan fría, tan penetrante, pero ala vez tan bacía.

Los días comenzaron a pasar lenta y dolorosamente, pero en su mente solo resonaban las palabras de aquel joven, "enfrenta tus problemas, no hullas de ellos ".


	2. Encontrandonos

**Bueno, aca esta el segundo capitulo arreglado, espero les guste, tratare hacer los arreglos rapido para llegar a donde nos quedamos, el capitulo, final...espero les guste, besos a todos.**

Capitulo 2

Cuatro años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para la nueva dueña de la Corporación Capsula, de niña, paso a ser una mujer, fuerte, decidida, inteligente y sola, saco adelante la empresa, pero aunque los años pasaron en su mente y en su cuerpo, en su memoria el tiempo se detuvo, en la imagen de aquel joven, que la saco del peor momento de su vida, nunca tubo el tiempo, o mejor dicho, el valor, para volver a aquel lago, quería verlo, necesitaba darle las gracias, o al menos saber su nombre.

Aquel día, era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, pero esta vez, no quiso ir al cementerio, no quería llorar en dos tumbas vacías, ya que jamás encontraron sus cuerpos, esta vez quería algo diferente. Estaba anocheciendo, comenzó a caminar, el mismo camino que una vez siguió hasta el lago, y cuando llego, nada había cambiado, era tan hermoso como la última vez que estuvo allí. Se sentó a la orilla y pudo ver como la luna se reflejaba en el agua cristalina, una enorme paz lleno su corazón, cuando la oyó, aquella voz grave que una vez la sobresalto, ahora solo la llenaba de nostalgia y nervios-Vaya, vaya, veo que me escuchaste.-

Se giro lentamente, era el mismo joven, pero de unos veintidós años. Estaba recostado de pie en un árbol, mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa de costado dibujada en su rostro. Ella le sonrío, no podía creer que estaba nuevamente cerca de el, tantas veces se imagino una escena igual, tantas cosas para decirle, pero solo pudo sonreír tiernamente.

Los nervios se apoderaron de el, volteo la mirada, para que ella no viera su sonrojo, nadie jamás, le habían regalado una sonrisa tan sincera, el también la recordaba, aunque en realidad, el jamás dejo de verla, solo se mantenía oculto.

Cuatro años atrás, cuando la joven Bulma se dirigía a su casa, el no se fue, algo en ella capto su atención, jamás en sus años de guerrero y de recorrido en el universo, había visto una criatura tan fascinante como ella, era una niña, con un bello cuerpo, ojos celestes como el cielo y su pelo azul, sobresaltaba mas la belleza de su rostro. Quería saber más de ella, necesitaba verla, no podía entender que es lo que le estaba pasando. La siguió, pensó, que solo era curiosidad, simple respuesta para sus acciones, saber más de los terrícolas, pero algo estaba mal, su curiosidad duro los cuarto años que siguieron, observando cada detalle, de ella, se convirtió en una mujer tan fuerte y dura, casi se sentía identificado con ella, tan terca, orgullosa y solitaria, tan perfecta.

\- Quería darte las gracias.-Dijo Bulma, estaba aun muy nerviosa.

\- No me debes nada mujer.- Su rostro aun estaba de lado, no se atrevía a mirarla.

\- Claro que si, fueron tus palabras las que me dieron fuerzas.-Después de decirle esto, el la miro completamente asombrado. No podía creer lo que ella decía, se sentía tan bien, tan relajado, tan lleno de vida, tanto tiempo solo observando de lejos, soñando con hablarle, y decirle que no savia que era esa sensación que cruzaba por su pecho cada vez que la escuchaba llorar.

No savia de que manera ella podía ocupar tanto espacio en su mente y su ser.- Va, da igual, no se que haces otra vez aquí perdiendo tu tiempo.- No quería que ella se diera cuenta, del extraño interés que sentía.

Bulma giró su rostro hacia un costado, para disimular el sonrojar de sus mejillas-yo, solo quería, saber tu nombre-Ahora era ella quien no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Vegeta-Le contesto. Pero ya era demasiado para el por un día, se giro sobre sus talones y desapareció sin decir una palabra mas.

Ella se quedo solo pensando, el motivo de su huída, pero aun así sabia que el estaba allí, esperando por volver a verla, se levanto, y emprendió camino a su casa.

La rutina de su vida tan ocupada de empresaria, ocuparon el día que siguió, pero esta vez, todo era diferente, en su mente solo reinaban esos ojos, negros como la noche, impenetrables como la oscuridad misma, pero que ocultaban mas de lo que demostraban, estaba decidida a volver a verlo, quería saber mas de el, necesitaba respuestas a muchas preguntas, acercarse mas a el. Esa noche ella volvió al hermoso lago. -Vegeta, ¿Dónde estas?-Esa voz era canción para sus oídos, y sonaba mucho más bello su nombre en sus labios, hace mucho que nadie decía su nombre, hace mucho que estaba solo.

-Ya calla ese escándalo mujer.- Estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol, muy cerca de ella.

\- Ah, hola Vegeta, traje algo para que comamos juntos.-Se sentía rara, jamás en su vida había tratado con tanta confianza y tranquilidad a una persona

-¿Comida? ¿Acaso sabes cocinar?-Esa mujer le estaba ofreciendo ayuda, y eso lo incomodaba, pero hace mucho que no sentía el gusto de verdaderos alimentos.

-pues claro, y soy una gran cocinera, ven, prueba y veras.-Saco una capsula, y cuando la presiono una manta con una canasta, aparecieron frente a ella. Vegeta se bajo del árbol, y ambos se sentaron en el lugar de su encuentros, la luna estaba mas brillante que nunca, el lago era iluminado por su luz, las luciérnagas bailaban cerca de ellos, y la calma del agua completaba un ambiente casi divino.

-dime Vegeta, ¿de donde eres?-quería saber mas de el. Pero el se mostraba completamente impenetrable ante ella.-eso no es de tu incumbencia mujer.- Se sintió muy desilusionada con su respuesta, pero a la vez, el tenia razón, ella no tenia porque estar metiéndose en su vida.-vamos, no seas tan grosero y gruñón.- si el era duro, ella también lo seria, tarde o temprano, lograría su cometido.

-hump…bueno, yo soy el poderoso príncipe de una raza de guerreros, muy poderosos de otro planeta.- Se puso un poco nervioso, no sabia por que le daba explicaciones a esa mujer.

-ja ja ja ja ja ja, y dime, ¿de que loquero te escapaste?- Ella se estaba riendo de el, y se daba el lujo, de hacerlo en su propia cara.

\- Como te atreves mujer, te mostrare a no faltarle el respeto al poderoso príncipe de los sayajin.-A pesar de estar completamente hipnotizado por la bella mujer, no podía permitir que le faltaran al respeto de esa manera, a su orgullo, su legado, su sangre, su raza. Levanto su dedo, formo una pequeña esfera de energía y la arrojo hacia un árbol, el cual desapareció, incinerándose rápidamente.-¡no puedo creerlo!-Bulma estaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos de asombro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labio, esa era la reacción que Vegeta buscaba causar en ella- y aun hay más.-Se paro de su lugar y sorpresivamente, tomo a Bulma fuertemente de la cintura, y se elevo rápidamente por el aire, quería que ella viera de lo que el era capaz.

El frío en el aire hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su cuerpo, ella no pudo articular ni un sonido, solo cerro los ojos y se aferro fuertemente a su pecho, era tan calido, tan fuerte, se sentía tan segura, tan protegida. Levanto lentamente su mirada, y quedo totalmente encantada con el bello paisaje que la rodeaba, era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente feliz, después de una vida de lágrimas.

Vegeta pudo sentir como ella se presionó en su cuerpo, sabia que estaba asustada, no quería que tuviera miedo de el, así que la presionó igual de fuerte que ella, necesitaba que se sintiera segura, necesitaba protegerla, no podía comprender o explicar el por que, de esta necesidad, pero su corazón latía mas de lo normal, con la sola idea de que algo le pasara. Pudo sentir su suave piel cerca de el, una experiencia única y nueva para, algo que no quería que acabara jamás. Repentinamente, pudo ver como esos bellos azules se clavaron sobre su rostro, recorriendo cada centímetro con su mirada, observando cada detalle, trato de ignorarla, pero su sonrojo demostró lo contrario, a lo que ella respondió con una simple caricia en su mejilla.- ¿Qué haces mujer?

\- Vegeta, esto es hermoso, gracias.- Sentía que el, le estaba regalando el mejor momento de su vida.

-No te estoy haciendo ningún favor.-El era una hombre, criado entre odio, guerra, muerte y soledad, su mayor virtud era matar, su personalidad era dura, lleno de orgullo, egocéntrico, egoísta, un guerrero, un mercenario sin piedad, pero ahora se encontraba allí, teniendo a una insignificante humana entre sus brazos, se sentía diferente, pero a su vez, se sentía débil. Débil cada vez que ella lo miraba, con esos luceros que parecían darle un por que a su inútil existencia, débil, cada vez que le sonreía calidamente, como si el valiera por primera vez. Algo para alguien, débil, con el rose de su mano, como si pudiera lastimarla por la fragilidad de su ser, débil, por que necesitaba tenerla cerca.

El frío de la noche se hizo notar en su blanca piel, pero no quería volver a su casa, no quería soltarlo, no quería que se alejara de ella, no esta vez.

Pero como evitar esta situación, no sabia que hacer, como podía decirle que no la dejara sola, que el fue una luz, en un momento muy oscuro de su vida, que lo necesitaba cerca de ella, que no quería que la dejara.-Vegeta, ¿quieres ir a mi casa? –Se sentía una tonta, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

No pudo evitar su gran sorpresa, ante la pregunta que quería escuchar, pero que jamás imagino que ella le aria, quería decir que si, eso ni dudarlo, pero su orgullo fue mas fuerte.- No necesito tu limosna, mujer.-

-No creo que sea limosna, o caridad, simplemente, quisiera que vengas conmigo, me gustaría saber mas de ti, es interesante, para una científica como yo, todo esto.-Necesitaba convencerlo, verdaderamente no quería alejarse de el.

Se sentía raro, no sabia que decir, quería ir, pero no se rebajaría-no seré tu conejillo de indias. Debo seguir entrenando.-

Bulma solo pensaba, con sus ojos mirando al suelo, pero la solución le llego a la mete- Pues, yo tengo mucha tecnología que te puede ayudar en tu entrenamiento.-Era una mujer aun joven, pero no era tonta, era una de las mejores negociantes y savia como dar en el punto justo, es por eso que su empresa es la numero uno en el mundo, su belleza, tenacidad e inteligencia, hacían de ella, una flor delicada, pero peligrosa.

Pensó por unos segundos, y después de ver los beneficios, que sacaría de la situación se decidió -esta bien, iré-.

Estaba tan contenta, no pudo contenerse y lo miro con una gran sonrisa-Genial-

Esa noche, Bulma y Vegeta llegaron ala mansión, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero ella trato de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Le dio una bella y gran habitación junta ala suya, y después de dar algunas indicaciones a los robots domésticos, sobre el nuevo huésped, se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

Miraba detenidamente el techo de su nuevo hogar, no sabía como había terminado en esta situación, hace unos días dormía sentado en la copa de un árbol, y ahora podía relajarse en una cómoda cama. Sus pensamientos estaban muy ocupados y llenos de ella, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué aun no podía entender, de esa obsesión, que sentía por la mujer terrícola? Un suave sollozo lo saco de su realidad, era casi mudo, pero perceptible para sus finos oídos, se sentó en la cama y cerro los ojos para poder escuchar, con mayor claridad, hasta poder percibir una conversación, era Bulma, pero ¿con quien estaba hablando? Salio por la ventana silenciosamente hasta el balcón, la ventana del cuarto de ella estaba abierta, fue mas fácil para el prestar mas atención, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

Estaba muy cansada, fueron muchas emociones por un día, se acostó en su cama, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera apagar el velador, su celular comenzó a vibrar. No sabia si contestar, era un número privado, pero pensó que quizás era algún inversionista, y contesto.- hola- dijo Bulma, pero la voz del otro lado, le era familiar.-¿Bulma? Soy Yamsha, no cuelgues por favor.

No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo solo llamaba como si nada- ¿Qué quieres?- Su enojo se hizo notar en su firme pregunta.

\- por favor, necesito hablarte, verte, te necesite mucho todos estos años.-Mientras mas hablaba mas recuerdos dolorosos llegaba a ella.- No tengo nada que hablar con tigo.-

\- te buque todo este tiempo, pero de un día a otro, desapareciste sin explicación alguna.- Yamsha sonaba verdaderamente arrepentido, pero ella estaba muy herida, su corazón ya no era de el.- no tengo que explicarte nada. Tuve mis razones.-Solo quería colgar el teléfono, pero el solo seguía con sus suplicas sin sentido.- llegué a pensar que querías estar sola, por lo ocurrido con tus padres, pero el tiempo seguía pasando, y tu sin aparecer y esquivando todo contacto conmigo, ¿Por qué?-

Esa pregunta le produjo repugnancia, ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita?, si fueron sus ojos los que lo vieron besando a otra, matando en ella todo el amor que una vez sintió. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pero trato de disimularlo, aunque en sus hablar se notaba demasiado.- no tienes vergüenza, no eres mas que un cobarde, ¿Cómo puedes tener el valor, para llamarme, y pedir una explicación?¿acaso crees que soy tonta?- la mezcla de emociones la estaba matando.

-pero, no entiendo, no se de que me estas hablando.- Simples mentiras salían de sus labios, era capaz de todo.

Sus labios temblaban- ¿no sabes? Te vi, besando a esa mujer. No lo puedes negar, porque te vi, yo estaba allí.-Que hipócrita.

\- mi amor por favor sal, estoy afuera, déjame explicarte.-

\- no quiero verte, vete.-Tanto dolor revivido, en unos minutos.

\- no me iré hasta que no salgas.-No quería verlo, pero tampoco quería que Vegeta supiera de todo este escándalo, así que decidió bajar.

\- enseguida bajo.-Salio silenciosamente, no quería que su huésped oyera nada, pero ella no savia que el ya estaba al tanto de todo la situación, y si saber por que, estaba mas furioso que nunca.

-¿Qué mas quieres hablar? -Hace ya mucho tiempo que no se dirigían palabra alguna, el arruino su corazón, pero ahora estaba, parado frente a ella, con cara de inocente, tratando de dar razones a una situación sin explicación.

\- no me hagas esto, me llevó años llegar hasta ti, por favor te lo suplico.-

¿Cómo podía aparecer así nada mas?-no, vete. Hace tiempo que deje de amarte.- no le permitiría jugar con ella.

\- eso no es verdad, y te lo puedo probar.-No estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente, ella era suya, o al menos eso pensaba, la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la sostuvo del rostro con rudeza con su mano libre, hasta besarla.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!¡Suéltame!- la respuesta de ella fue un empujón y una fuerte bofetada.

\- ¡no, tienes que reaccionar de una vez, yo se que aun me amas! ¡Y no te soltare, ni me iré, hasta que veas que estoy en lo cierto!-

¿Acaso Yamsha se había vuelto loco?-¡ya, suéltame y vete, ya no quiero verte, ya no te amo!- Solo quería alejarlo, pero la presión en su brazo era cada vez mas fuerte.

Vegeta, que un momento solo observaba la escena, ya no pudo soportar mas. Su corazón estaba agitado, sus puños fuertemente apretados, al igual que sus dientes, ¿Quién era ese insecto para tratarla así? ¿Como podía siquiera tocarla de esa manera tan brusca? ¿Acaso no veía la delicadeza de la mujer? ¿Qué tan cobarde podía ser? Se bajo de un salto hasta quedar a un metro de distancia entre ellos, el asombro en los ojos de Yamsha no se disimulaban para nada, al igual que en los de ella, la situación se tornaba cada vez mas tensa. Ambos hombre se miraron, pero Vegeta reflejaba odio puro en su mirada y tratando de contener la calma, se cruzo de brazos y le hablo.- ¿acaso no escuchaste? Te dijo que la sueltes.

\- no se quien eres, ni me importa, pero esto no te incumbe-.

Vegeta dibujo una perfecta sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.- vete insecto, si no quieres morir.- poco a poco, comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de energía, en su mano.

\- Vegeta, por favor, no, Yamsha ya se va.- le dijo en un tono suplicante. Estaba muy asustada.

\- ya veo, ¿así que ahora el es tu nuevo juguetito?, no eres más que una zorra.-No termino la frase, cuando un fuerte puño golpeo su rostro, lanzándolo a varios metros. No tubo reacción, pero era la primera vez que sentía un dolor tan fuerte, había tenido varias peleas en su vida, pero era la primera vez que un golpe le afectaba tanto, se levanto lentamente, ahora el dolor recorría el resto de su cuerpo. La mejor opción en este momento, era irse.-me iré, pero esto, no quedara así, nos volveremos a cruzar, Bulma.-

Bulma se quedo paralizada, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, el la defendió, no sabia por que, pero lo hizo. Su cuerpo temblaba, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos azules, callo de rodillas al suelo, estaba aun muy nerviosa, no podía dejar de llora, no podía pararse, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar el recuerdo de tanto dolor del pasado, necesitaba a su madre, su abrazo, el cual le transmitía paz y refugio de todo mal, pero ella no estaba, se encontraba sola, sin consuelo. Su llanto se torno cada vez mas inconsolable, Vegeta no sabia que hacer, no soportaba verla llorar, el recuerdo de aquel día, cuando la vio por primera vez, paso por su mente, tan frágil, tan sola, tan asustada y cansada de vivir. Sin saber por que, se acercó lentamente a ella, se arrodillo y la tomo en sus brazos, algo dentro de el se lleno de vida, la apretó con fuerza, pero fue cuidadoso de no lastimarla, necesitaba tranquilizarla, no quería verla llorar.

Ella pudo sentir la fuerza de sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo, transmitiendo paz a su corazón, cerro los ojos y se aferro a el como si nada mas en su vida importara, mas que ese bello momento. No querían soltarse, pero ambos sabían que tampoco seria un abrazo eterno. Lentamente ella levanto su mirada, hasta juntarse con la de el, su llanto había cesado, pero otras de emociones la dominaban en ese momento, levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla, el simplemente se dejo llevar por su caricia, disfrutando de su suave mano, necesitaba mas de ella, acercó se rostro al de ella, a simple centímetros de distancia, Bulma cerro los ojos y puso sus labios en los de el, con suavidad, y cariño. Que hermosa sensación, una electricidad corrió por todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que una mujer lo besaba, era incontrolable, era un beso perfecto, apasionado pero lento, poco a poco podía darse cuenta de las cosa, pudo encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, el poderoso guerrero, el orgulloso príncipe de los sayajin había cedido, ante una simple mujer, se había enamorado.

No pudo mas, la levanto del suelo y la cargo hasta su cuarto, sin cortan con el rose de sus labios en ningún momento, al llegar la recostó lentamente en la cama, y al beso se sumaron las caricias, no sabia como controlar ese urgente deseo que dominaba su cuerpo, la necesitaba, la quería. Era un hombre de guerras, no de amor, y jamás había tenido intimidad con una mujer, pero dejo sus impulsos fuera, dejando que por primera vez, en su vida, el corazón guiara su cuerpo.

El solo pensaba en ella, en sentir su piel, recorriendo con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo, no quería incomodarla, fue cuidadoso con cada caricia, comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello, mientras la escuchaba respirar, era música para sus oídos, no quería detenerse, y ella no quería detenerlo.

Las manos de Bulma llegaron a su muy formada espalda, sintiendo aun con mas detalle, cada cicatriz, que adornaban el cuerpo de aquel guerrero, levanto su remera, ropa que ella se encargo de darle, hasta quitársela, era perfecto, cada músculo, cada parte de el, era un deleite para ella. Poco a poco el despojo de ropa fue mutuo, hasta que ambos se encontraron envueltos en simples sabanas.

Vegeta necesitaba que ella supiera su valor para el, entre caricias, se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle.- no quiero que esto termine mujer, te necesito, te quiero solo para mi, eres perfecta.-

Bulma se aferro a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.- no me dejes. Por favor, jamás me dejes.-

\- jamás lo are, de ahora en mas, eres mía. No permitiré que nada ni nadie, te vuelva a lastimar, yo cuidare de ti, no volverás a llorar.-Sus cuerpos se fundieron entre suspiros y sudor, eran uno con el otro, no querían dejarse, cada uno quería recordar cada rincón del otro, hasta el más mínimo detalle, cada cicatriz de el, cada lunar de ella, expresándose lo mucho que se necesitaban, concordando en cada movimiento, hasta llegar ala perfección del final.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui el capitulo tres, gracias por sus comentarios...espero les guste. Besos.**

Capitulo 3

Se despertó, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, con una bella sonrisa en los labios, pero cuando se giro para encontrarse, con el responsable de su alegría, el ya no estaba, se levanto rápidamente, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente a mil por segundo, se puso una bata y salio a buscarlo, recorrió cada rincón de la gran casa, pero no pudo encontrarlo, no podía entender que había pasado, ¿Por qué se fue de esa manera? Si la noche anterior le decía q era suya, que no la lastimaría, que no la haría llorar. Mentiras, simples mentiras, y ella tonta por creer, tan inocentemente en sus falsas palabras, ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con ella? ¿Cuál era la deuda que debía pagar? ¿Qué le había echo al mundo para sufrir tanto? Ya no tenía sentido buscar una razón, era su destino, estar sola, pero aunque doliera, lo aceptaría así.

Los días pasaron, mas rápido de lo esperado, tres meces para ser exacta, y el no regreso, volvió mas de una noche al su lugar de encuentros, pero el no apareció.

Era indignante, se sentía usada, y lo que aun mas la atormentaba, era que un simple desmayo, semanas a tras, confirmo que estaba embarazada, iba a ser mama, traería un niño al mundo, sin un padre, pero por lo menos ahora, dejaría de estar sola, su hijo se convirtió en su todo.

Yamsha reapareció un par de veces mas, pero ella solo ignoraba sus suplicas, no quería hombres en su vida, algo que no podía ser, ya que al quinto mes de su embarazo, supo que tendría un varón. Paso unos ocho meces muy difíciles, no podía hacer las cosas sola, así que recontrató a la ex ama de llaves de su infancia, Milk, sabia que podía confiar en ella. Y cuando por fin llego a los ocho meces y medio, su cuerpo dijo basta y rompió bolsa. Después de un sufrido parto nació su pequeño rayo de esperanza, su verdadero amor, su hijo Trunks.

Esa noche, en el hospital, por fin pudo estar a solas con su bebe, lo levanto dulcemente en sus brazo, y lo miro con una inmensa ternura, era tan pequeño, con los ojos de su madre, pero la mirada penetrante y ruda de su padre, unos pocos pelos lilas, adornaban su cabecita, era perfecto, tal y como ella lo soñó.

No fue fácil, pero logro ser una madre modelo, con un pequeño de solo un año de edad, y aunque Bulma estaba feliz con su hijo, en el fondo seguía esperando por su padre, pero sabia que el jamás volvería. Hasta que, una noche, el pequeño Trunks lloraba inconsolablemente, ella se sobresalto y fue en su busca rápidamente, su hijo no era de gritar de esa manera, entro en el cuarto, que antiguamente era de Vegeta, y lo vio, era el, aquel hombre que la dejo sola, el padre del pequeño, pero algo estaba mal, no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad, pero sabia que era el, es inconfundible aun en la penumbra, cargo al niño y encendió la luz.

No pudo evitar su cara de horror cuando lo vio, apenas sosteniéndose del marco de la ventana abierta, totalmente cubierto de sangre, con varias heridas en su cuerpo y completamente exhausto, no sabía que hacer, pero pensó rápidamente.- ¡Milk, ven pronto, toma a Trunks por favor!-

La mujer llego rápidamente y tomo al pequeño, pero se asusto ante aquel hombre.- Bulma, ¡Un ladrón!-

\- No es un ladrón, es el padre de Trunks.-Dejo al niño en manos de Milk y corrió a sujetar a Vegeta, antes de que cayera al suelo, había quedado inconciente, saco fuerzas de donde pudo y lo llevo ala enfermería de la mansión, sabia que un niño en la casa, nunca estaba de mas un lugar así, pero jamás se imagino, que seria vegeta a quien debería socorrer, curo y vendo sus herirás, el comenzaba a estabilizarse, pero aun seguía sin reaccionar. ¿Que pasaría cuando despertara? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que lo lastimo de esa manera?, ya no quería seguir complicando sus pensamientos, trato de relajarse, pero pudo sentir que alguien la observaba.

Vegeta despertó y la miraba débilmente.- ese mocoso.-

Bulma se acercó a el.-Vegeta, no te esfuerces aun, estas muy mal herido, descansa.-

Vegeta solo tenia en su mente la imagen del niño- ese mocoso, ¿Qué hace en esta casa?-

\- Vegeta, ya habrá tiempo para explicar, no seas testarudo y duerme.- No creía que fuera un buen momento, para decirle a Vegeta de Trunks.

La impaciencia del hombre se hacia notar- Dime, ¿de quien es ese mocoso? Contesta mujer-

Bulma no permitiría, que insultaran a su hijo- no le digas mocoso. Es mi hijo-

No podía creer lo que la mujer le decía, ¿acaso ella estaba con otro hombre? -el padre.- necesitaba respuestas.- ¿Quién es el padre?

La mujer estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabia que el, no la dejaría si no contestaba su pregunta, respiro profundo, y lo miro a los ojos.-bueno… tú eres su padre.-

No dijo ni una sola palabra, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse, Bulma estaba desconcertada, pero a la vez, su confesión le quito un gran peso sobre sus hombros, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, salían de su boca esas palabras con las que tanto soñó.

Cada noche era lo mismo, las mismas pesadillas, así les decía ella, pero en el fondo, sabia que solo eran reflejos de sus mas profundos deseos.

Sus ojos, aquellos negros como un abismo, su pelo, oscuro como la misma noche, su piel, suavemente bronceada, su cuerpo, tan bien formado que parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses, adornado por cicatrices, que lo hacían ver aún mas varonil, sus manos, tan fuertes, pero delicadas, sus labios, aquellos que la tentaban a caer en los mas bajos instintos, que despertaban en ella, la mujer que solo el conocía, recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo, diciéndole al oído lo mucho que la amaba, que no la dejaría, que solo ella lo complementaba. Pero nada era real, cada beso, cada parte de sus cuerpos, cada palabra, cada caricia, cada sensación, todo era farsa, una simple mentira, creada por su imaginación, por su mente torturada por los recuerdos de aquel hombre, ese que un día se llevo su pureza y corazón, para no volver. Pero esta vez, no era un sueño, el estaba allí, se veía tan tranquilo, no podía creer que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, el estuviera nuevamente cerca de ella.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Vegeta, lo observaba como si fuera una necesidad para ella, apreciar cada detalle de aquel hombre mal herido.- ¿Por qué Vegeta? ¿Por que te fuiste, por que me dejaste tan sola?-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir en silencio de sus bellos ojos, giro su rostro, por miedo a que el despertara, no quería que la viera tan vulnerable, sus manos que se encontraban sobre su regazo, comenzaron a presionar fuertemente su pijama.- No es justo, solo te fuiste, así nada más. Y hoy solo vienes como si nunca te hubieras ido. ¿Por qué, que fue lo que te paso, que fue lo que hizo que te fueras y regresaras con tal daño?- Nada tenia sentido, casi dos años pasaron desde que el se fue, y no savia que era exactamente lo que el tenia pensado decirle, si es que en algún momento, Vegeta, pensaba explicarle algo, ella no sabia que esperar.

La mañana llego, y las esperanzas de obtener respuestas a su preguntas se esfumaron, cuando al dirigirse a la enfermería, Vegeta ya no estaba. Esta vez no lloraría, se sentía una tonta, como pudo permitir que ese hombre, le hiciera lo mismo por segunda vez. Salio del lugar, y fue al cuarto de su hijo, el cual al escuchar los pasos de su madre, se despertó de inmediato, era un niño único para su edad.

Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la cocina, ambos debían desayunar, en el lugar se encontraron con Milk, quien preparaba el desayuno.-Buenos días Bulma. Hola pequeño Tunks.-

-Con que así se llama.-Ninguna de las mujeres se percataron de en que momento Vegeta entro en la cocina, y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Ambas se sobresaltaron, pero Bulma, no lo demostró y rápidamente lo miro, estaba feliz, pero muy enojada a la vez.- ¿puedes tener un poco de consideración, acaso no vez que puedes matar a alguien de un infarto, apareciendo de esa manera?-

Acababa de despertar y solo quería comer, no necesitaba regaños-No seas escandalosa mujer, y ya dame de comer.-

Bulma estaba mas que furiosa,-¿Quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes?-

Y Milk aun seguía sin entender nada-Bulma, ¿Quién se cree que es este bruto?-

\- tu no te metas bruja.-Dijo vegeta, dedicándole una mirada de odio a la morocha.

Era tan irritable, creía que podía aparecer en su casa y hacer lo que quisiera, eso ya era el colmo, y no se quedaría callada-¡Basta! No tienes derecho…-

\- que tonterías dices mujer, ya calla y has lo que te digo.- Esa simple mujer solo lo cuestionaba.

-¡No! ¡No tienes derecho a aparecer en mi casa después de tanto tiempo, a maltratar a mi amiga y creyendo que puedes darme ordenes! ¿Quien te has creído?- Bulma trataba de mantener la calma, pero le era casi imposible.

Vegeta se levanto y en un segundo se encontraba frente a frente con ella- Yo soy el poderoso Vegeta, el gran príncipe de los sayajin, así que me debes respeto mujer.-

Bulma no lo podía comprender que era lo que el decía, ni lo que le había pasado, el no era así, o será que acaso se había vuelto loco, sabia que el ocultaba muchos secretos, pero fue todo tan rápido que nunca supo nada de el.- Estas loco, aquí no eres más que un invitado, si tienes hambre, pues prepárate algo, aquí nadie obedecerá tus órdenes.-

\- obedéceme mujer. ¡Ahora!-El pequeño, que aun se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, le dirigió una mirada de furia al hombre que le grito a Bulma.- ¿Qué me ves, mocoso?-

Milk ya no soportaba solo mirar sin decir nada, sabia que el era el padre del niño, pero nada mas-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a tu hijo!? ¡Eres un animal!-

Una sonrisa de costado se dibujo en el rostro de Vegeta.-¿mi hijo? Ese niño no es mas que un error, un hibrido, una simple vergüenza para mi raza y mi sangre.-

Bulma estaba llena de dolor al escucharlo hablar de esa manera de su hijo, pero su furia fue más fuerte que el dolor.- Milk, toma a Trunks y déjame hablar con el a solas.-

\- pero Bulma, no creo q sea…

\- Milk, por favor.-Cuando Milk miro los ojos suplicante de la mujer, supo que avían muchas cosas que aun estaban sin concluir en ella, que necesitaba estar a solas con el. Nunca supo nada del padre de Trunks, porque Bulma, nunca quiso hablar de el, pero ahora que lo veía, no podía creer, como una mujer como ella, podía estar con un Patan como el, pero sabia que su amiga era muy fuerte, y que por lo visto aquel animal, no le provocaba miedo, ella aun lo amaba, lo sabia, lo veía. Tomo al niño, y sin decir palabra salio de la cocina.

Estaban solos, frente a frente, hace tanto que sus ojos no se encontraban de esa manera, pero ya no se miraban igual, algo estaba muy mal. Bulma, se alejo de el, tomo una botella de agua de la heladera y se acomodo en una silla, Vegeta observaba cada movimiento que ella realizo, sabia perfectamente que no le temía y eso le gustaba, ella lo desafiaba, era un reto para el, era perfecta para el, aunque no estaba en sus planes decírselo.

Se apoyó en una pared y se cruzo de cruzo de brazos, era en vano ser prepotente con una mujer que no se dejaría dominar por el.-Dime Vegeta, ¿a que has vuelto?

\- no es de tu incumbencia mujer.

No le permitiría rebajarla- Ya veo, entonces, creo que ya puedes irte.-

Vegeta no tenia donde ir, pero no se lo diría a ella-No me iré.

Bulma aun estaba tratando de entender-¿y por que te quedarías?-

\- Prometiste una maquina de entrenamiento y la quiero. Es a lo único que he venido.-Sus palabras fueron frías, pero ella no se intimido, en sus años de empresaria siempre fue la mejor, y no iba a permitir que el la doblegara.

-Esta bien, cumpliré, pero tú debes cumplir.-disimulo lo mas que pudo, las heridas que le causaban sus palabras.

-yo no tengo por que.-El orgullo regia su mirada y su ser.

\- Claro que si, hicimos un trato, la maquina a cambio de información.

-No abuses de mi paciencia mujer.-No tenia por que darle explicaciones a esa insignificante mujer.

\- esta bien, no are la maquina. Creí que los príncipes, si es lo que eres, eran de palabra de honor.- quiso tocar su ego, sabia que de esa manera podía herir a Vegeta.

Una sonrisa diabólica si marco en sus labios- Tu no sabes nada de honor, eres una simple e insignificante humana.-El también sabia como contraatacar.

\- Si soy eso, entonces has la maquina tu, no me necesitas. Tu no sabes nada de mi, como yo no se nada de ti.-La situación se estaba haciendo cada vez mas tensa, para Bulma, y Vegeta solo disfrutaba de esto.

\- No me importa tu vida, pero no habla muy bien de ti el dormir con un desconocido, en la primer noche que lo invitas a tu casa.-Solo quería herirla, no podía soportar que ella se negara a acatar sus ordenes, el es de la realeza, debía obedecer bajo cualquier costo, pero ella es mas de lo que el creía.

-No me importa tu vida, pero no habla muy bien de ti, el dejar un hijo abandonado. Que sabes tú de honor.-La mujer se levanto de la silla, con su frente en alto, y comenzó a irse.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ella tenia razón, aunque no lo aceptara.-Cumpliré si tú cumples.-

\- esta bien.- Dijo Bulma, y salio de la cocina sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Una semana paso, Vegeta y Bulma, no se hablaban, la maquina estaba casi terminada, pero ella no permitiría que el la dejara sin las respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

Esa tarde Milk llevo al pequeño Tunks al parque, era la ocasión perfecta para buscar que se cumpla su parte del trato.

Vegeta se encontraba en el jardín meditando, y pudo sentir a la mujer acercarse y sentarse junto a el, abrió los ojos y la miro de reojo, la veía tan hermosa. Ella tenia una libreta y una lapicera en sus manos, lo miro calidamente y le sonrío.-Bueno, empieza.-

No tenia ganas de hablar-No molestes mujer, estoy ocupado.-

Pero Bulma no lo dejaría en paz- Vamos Vegeta, no terminare la maquina si no cumples con tu parte del trato.

\- eres odiosa.-Dijo Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia el cielo.

Por fin, el le daría algunas respuestas.- tú también lo eres. Así que empieza por el principio.-Sabia que no debía presionarlo, así que simplemente lo dejo hablar.

Vegeta miro al suelo-Mi vida no es una historia fácil para una mente tan inferior, como la tuya, pero aun así, te contare, solo porque quiero que termines esa maldita maquina, y para que me dejes en paz.-

-Soy muy inteligente, no soy inferior, y si cumples yo cumplo. Ahora dime, ¿De donde eres?-

Ya no tenia sentido, evitar lo inevitable, así que dio un leve suspiro, y comenzó a relatar un poco de su vida-Nací en el planeta Vegita, a muchos años luz de aquí. Soy de una raza de poderosos guerreros, destructores de planetas, los más poderosos del universo. Somos mercenarios a sangre fría, purgamos planetas, para luego vender los que no nos son útiles. Tenemos tradiciones, y somos muy orgullosos de ser sayajin. Nos dividimos según nuestro poder, los de clase baja son los más débiles, los elith, los más fuertes y los mas poderosos, somos los de la realeza, podemos usar nuestra energía a nuestro antojo, y la batalla es nuestra razón de ser, así como aumentar nuestro poder. Nuestras heridas sanan rápidamente, y estar al borde de la muerte aumenta considerablemente nuestros Ki o energía.

Bulma estaba muy sorprendida con sus palabras- valla, esto es interesante, ahora muchas cosas de ti tiene sentido. Pero dime, ¿Qué haces en la tierra?-

No quería decirle mas, pero el ver el interés de la mujer, continuo con su relato-Cada recién nacido es enviado, según su poder a diferentes planetas, para que al crecer lo conquiste, solo los hijos de la realeza permanecen en el planeta de nacidos, para ser entrenados de manera especial, para luego heredar el trono. Yo soy el príncipe de los sayajin. Fui criado y entrenado para ser el rey de mi planeta, frío y despiadado, sin emoción alguna, con solo una meta en mi mente, ser el mas poderoso.

He matado muchas personas, he tenido los mas rigurosos entrenamientos, llevando al extremo mis capacidades mentales y físicas. Hubiera sido mejor rey de lo que fue mi padre, el rey Vegeta.

Bulma solo quería saber mas-Así que, tienes el mismo nombre que tu padre.-

\- Es la tradición.-

Cada palabra que salían de sus labios, solo llenaban de mas preguntas su mente.- Pero, ¿Por qué dices, hubiera sido? ¿Acaso ya no puedes ser el rey?-

Ah Vegeta le costaba hablar de ese tema, y eso se le notaba en la mirada-Mi pueblo fue sometido por un ser muy poderoso, mi padre fue derrotado fácilmente, yo no podía creer lo que pasaba, nadie era mas poderoso que mi padre, pero aun así lo derrotaron sin esfuerzo. Mi planeta estaba por ser destruido, pero logre escapar en una de las naves, y llegué a este insignificante planeta, solo tenía diecisiete años, estuve tan cerca del trono, pero sabía que no podía con freezer. Cuando llegue aquí comencé a entrenar, quería venganza, mi planeta fue destruido, mi legado fue arrebatado de mis manos, creí que era el último de mi raza.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bulma- Entonces, aquel día, cuando nos vimos por primera vez…-

\- acababa de llegar a este planeta. Mi raza Envejece mucho mas lento, es por eso que el viaje no afecto en nada mi apariencia.-

-es por eso que estabas tan lastimado. Ahora entiendo. Pero tengo una pequeña duda, quizás te incomode mi pregunta pero… -Cuando su hijo nació, una cola adornaba su espalda, esa siempre fue una gran duda en su mente.

\- Es normal.- Le contesto, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Bulma estaba muy asombrada-¿Qué?-

-Ibas a preguntar por la cola con la que nació el mocoso. Todos los de nuestra raza tienen características bien definidas, el color del pelo al igual que los ojos es negro, pero la cola es especial, es una fuente de debilidad y fuerza a la vez. Aquellos que poseen su cola, al ver la luna llena, se convierten en un mono gigante, llamado Osaru.

Al llegar puede ver la luna, eso era un problema, porque necesitaba pasar desapercibido, además no podía destruir el planeta aun, necesitaba entrenar tranquilo, por eso me la quite.

-¿tu te la quitaste? si que estas loco.- ¿Acaso era capaz de tal cosa? No sabia si creerle verdaderamente.

\- el dolor es una debilidad, y yo no soy débil.

-¿Por qué dijiste que creías ser el último de tu raza? ¿Hay mas como tu?- pregunto Bulma, con una mirada triste.

-Creo que ya te dije demasiado.-Vegeta se levanto y emprendió vuelo, dejando a

Bulma con aun más preguntas en su cabeza, pero a la vez, mas tranquila, por fin podía comprender un poco, a aquel hombre. Su vida fue solo penurias y sufrimiento, estaba tan solo como ella, perdió todo al igual que ella, su familia, su planeta, su raza, su legado. Ahora sabia el porque de su arrogancia, orgullo y frialdad, el fue echo para ser así, y ella no era quien para juzgarlo

Pero algo llamo su atención al verlo hablar de su vida, no pudo distinguirlo bien, pero un brillo apareció en sus ojos negros, como si aprovechara la situación, para sacarse de los hombros, aquella carga de su pasado, más que contar su historia, parecía un triste desahogo de su vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Bulma y alzó su vista al cielo.-Vegeta, no sabes lo parecidos que somos, pero a vez, tan diferentes, te tengo tan cerca de mí, pero te alejas de mi corazón. ¿A que le temes?-


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, esty tratando de apurarme para llegar al final...**

Capitulo 4

La maquinada de entrenamiento estaba ya terminada, después de unas pequeñas pruebas y últimos retoques, Bulma decidió que ya era hora de descansar. Era muy tarde, y el cansancio casi la vence, pero estaba firme, quería terminar con su trabajo para el príncipe. Salio de su laboratorio, en dirección al cuarto de su hijo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que solo se asomo, solo para cerciorarse que su pequeño dormía, pero cuando sus ojos estudiaron el interior del lugar, pudo divisar un sombra junto a la cuna de su bebe, una punzada paso por su corazón, al reconocer esa imagen, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y llevo la mano a su boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era el, Vegeta, parado en silencio, observando detenidamente al pequeño, estudiando cada detalle de su pequeña anatomía

Vegeta camino hacia la ventana del cuarto, pero antes de salir por ella, supo que la mujer estaba observando hace rato la escena.-Es un niño fuerte.- No dijo nada más y solo se fue.

Bulma quedo en shock, era la primera vez, en el tiempo que el llevaba en la casa, que se acercaba a su hijo, ella entro y vio al pequeño dormir tranquilamente, se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cuna de Tunks, ya no podía soportar el nudo que le oprimía la garganta, se abrazo fuertemente a sus piernas, apoyó su rostro en sus rodillas y se dejo llevar por el dolor. Sus bellos ojos azules estaban completamente empapados, pero sus labios estaban callados, en silencio desahogo su corazón.

Milk entro en ese momento a ver al pequeño, y encontró a Bulma sin consuelo, se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, la levanto del suelo, y de la mano la llevo a su cuarto, savia que su amiga se estaba conteniendo.-Siéntate en la cama Bulma, dime, ¿Qué paso?-

Ya en el refugio de su habitación, y sabiendo que no molestaría a su hijo, llevo sus manos a su rostro y el llanto no se hizo esperar, era totalmente desgarrador, como si algo en ella se hubiera perdido para siempre, no podía controlarse, cada vez mas y mas las lagrimas brotaban, hasta que unas ahogadas palabras mezcladas con odio, salieron de sus labios.- ¿Por qué tubo que volver?¿acaso no ve lo mucho que me esta lastimando. Como le explico a Trunks, que aquel hombre que lo ignora completamente es su padre, que puedo pretender o esperar de el, si lo que menos le importa es nuestro hijo? Hubiera preferido un padre sin aparecer, que uno que esta, físicamente, pero talmente ausente con su hijo. ¿Por qué tubo que volver?-

Milk se sentía muy mal por su amiga-Bulma.

Bulma no podía calmar su pena- Yo era capaz de todo por su amor, aquella noche supe que podía volver a amar, creí que hacia bien en darle mi corazón, pero me equivoque. Estupida, eso es lo que soy, por pensar en el cada día de mi vida desde la primera vez que lo vi, por pensar que sus palabras eran reales, estupida por creer en un desconocido, Vegeta tiene razón.-

Milk se paro y miro a Bulma, con el seño fruncido y sus manos en las caderas.- Eso no es cierto. Tu no tienes la culpa, que el solo sea un maldito bastardo, no te menosprecies, ni creas en sus insultos. Me asombra de ti, eres mas que eso, nunca te doblegas ante nadie, y este Patan no debe de ser la excepción, no te dejes caer, yo se que eres fuerte y que puedes.-

Bulma estaba ya mas tranquila, y al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amiga, supo que tenia razón, ella es la gran Bulma Brief, nada ni nadie la humilla, jamás necesitó un hombre o un padre para su hijo, el regreso de Vegeta no debía de afectarla en nada.

Levanto su rostro, seco sus lagrimas y se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara y al verse al espejo se dio cuenta de lo bajo que había caído.-no, ya no mas. Este es mi vida y nada ni nadie me quitaran la sonrisa.-

-Esa es la Bulma que yo conozco.

Mientras tanto. Vegeta se encontraba en las montañas, tratando de entrenar, pero en su mente solo aparecía el recuerdo de aquella mujer, en el suelo, llorando, algo en el se recocía, no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer así, pero esta vez era diferente, esas lagrimas mudas fueron peor, que cualquier golpe de muerte, el verla sufrir lo atormentaba. Se sentía un miserable, al ver que ya no podía soportar más la imagen, salio volando lo más lejos que pudo del lugar, hasta llegar a su posición actual.

Su cuerpo se movía, golpeando las montañas con sus puños, pero en su mente solo estaba ella.-Maldita mujer. ¿Por que tiene que ser tan débil? ¿Acaso cree que sus patéticas lágrimas cambiaran algo? No es más que una escandalosa, e insignificante humana, que no significa nada…¡que no significa nada para mi!-

No sabia porque, pero trataba de convencerse a si mismo que ella no era nada para el, no podía quitarla de su cabeza y cada día que pasaba junto a ella era peor, tenia memorizado su cuerpo de punta a punta, su aroma, sus gestos, su carácter, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando, o eso creía, no volvería admitir lo que una vez acepto, porque desde que la vio por primera vez, ya no pudo dejar de verla. El recordaba ala perfección la primera noche que pasaron juntos, pero no tenia sentido, al parecer se le pasaron de largo todas aquellas cosas que le dijo en ese momento, no eran típicas de el, no era el quien hablaba, era algo mas lo que lo hacia hablar.

No soporto mas la frustración y callo de rodillas al suelo, coloco sus manos en su cabeza, y su grito trato de ahogar todo lo que estaba en su mente, y me atrevo a decir que mas que en su cabeza, todo aquello estaba en su corazón.-¡no significas nada para mi! ¡Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mis pensamientos! ¡Sal de mí!¡no puedo estar enamorado, yo no creo en el amor, no se lo que es el amor ni me importa saberlo!-

Logro tranquilizarse, su respiración estaba agitada, la transpiración brotaba de su frente sin cesar.

Aun de rodillas coloco una de sus manos en el suelo, y con la otra y su puño cerrado comenzó a golpearlo, con la esperanza de desahogar su ira.-¿que es esto que siento, que me ha hecho esa maldita bruja? yo soy el poderoso príncipe de los sayajin, no puedo sentir, no debo sentir, soy un acecino, no puede estar pasándome esto. No puedo ser doblegarme de esta manera ante una mujer. No lo voy a permitir, ni ella ni nadie me volverá débil.-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Una guerra entre su mente y su orgullo se lidiaba en los sueños de Vegeta.

Se encontraba sentado en un trono, con detalles en oro, digno de un rey, una capa roja colgaba de su cuello, su armadura era plateada y el símbolo de la realeza estaba grabado en el centro. Estaba en su lugar, en donde debía estar, reinando su planeta.

Una imagen se arrodillo ante el, era un simple soldado, con la típica armadura, pero totalmente destrozada y herido gravemente.

-¿Qué quieres soldado?-Dijo Vegeta, en un tono de desprecio.

El soldado solo se mantuvo, con la cabeza gacha-mi rey, estamos perdiendo, debemos rendirnos. El enemigo es muy poderoso.-

Una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en los labios del rey- no hay enemigo al no se pueda vencer, yo mismo me encargare. Levántate y vete.-

-si mi rey.-Cuando el soldado se levanto, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en horror. Era el mismo con quien hablaba, aquel soldado era Vegeta.

La imagen del trono y el lugar en donde estaba se desvanecieron, y de un segundo a otro se encontraba en el desierto, pero esta vez no era el rey, era el soldado, aquel que se encontraba arrodillado ante el hace simples segundo.

Miro a su alrededor, pero la nada lo rodeaba, estaba muy lastimado.

Una voz comenzó a hablarle.- ¿vas a rendirte?-

Por más que buscara, nadie estaba cerca-¿¡quien eres, insecto?!¡Acabare con tigo, muéstrate!-

-sabes quien soy. De repente, el cielo se nublo, una suave llovizna comenzó a caer, y una silueta comenzaba a divisarse frente a el, acercándose lentamente.

El conocía esa imagen, ese cuerpo, era la mujer. Su pelo estaba completamente recogido, soltando solo unos mechones en su rostro, usaba un vestido de cuero negro, ajustado, sin tiras, con un escote en v en la espalda, y su largo no llegaba a las rodillas. Sus zapatos eran de un taco alto, pero de un color rojo sangre que combinaban perfectamente con su labial.

Era la primera vez que veía a Bulma vestida de esa manera, no podía creerlo.

Estaba totalmente confundido-¿mujer, que haces aquí?-

Bulma lo miro, reflejando vacío en sus ojos-te dije, que sabias quien soy. Tonto soldado, ¿acaso soy yo tu gran amenaza? ¿Aquel ser tan poderoso al que temes tanto?-

Esa mujer se estaba burlando de el-ja ja ja. No me hagas reír mujer, tú no eres nada para mí.-

Bulma se acercó rápidamente a el, hasta quedar a simple centímetros de el- dime Vegeta, si no soy nada para ti, ¿Por qué recurres a tu orgullo para vencerme? ¿Acaso crees que recurriendo a el, puedes vencerme?-

Se despertó muy agitado, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba refrescarse, se metió en la ducha, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mejor del agua fría que caía sobre el. Trato de descifrar aquel sueño tan extraño, cosa que no fue muy difícil para el. La versión de el, en rey, representaba todo lo que anhelaba, su orgullo, y la versión de el, en soldado, era su ser actual, su mente. Pero algo aun no estaba muy claro ¿Por qué el enemigo era la mujer?

Salio de la ducha, se vistió, abrió la ventana, la brisa de la noche relajaba su mente, se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a meditar, necesitaba analizarse, buscaba respuestas.

Nuevamente era el rey, parado en una completa oscuridad, luego de mirar hacia todos lados lo vio, el en soldado, parado a un lado del plano de su mente, se acerco lentamente a esa imagen herida, no sabia que era lo que su mente le mostraría esta vez.- mi rey, por favor, el enemigo es muy fuerte, no podemos seguir peleando.-

Vegeta no podía comprender- no digas estupideces, esa mujer no es nada para nosotros.-

Pero su ser, en soldado, solo quería que el aceptara la verdad- mi rey no es la mujer, es usted mismo.-

¿Como podía ser el mismo la amenaza?-¿Qué?- nada tenia sentido

\- recuerde mi rey.-La oscuridad se volvió luz y una habitación apareció frente a el, aquel soldado ya no estaba frente a el, estaba recostado en una cama, con la mujer, tocándola, besándola, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero eso no era lo que en realidad, llamo su atención, lo que mas lo estremeció fueron las palabras que salieron de aquella pareja- no quiero que esto termine mujer, te necesito, te quiero solo para mi, eres perfecta.- decía su versión de soldado.

\- no me dejes. Por favor, jamás me dejes.-dijo Bulma, aforrándose fuertemente a Vegeta en soldado.

-jamás lo are, de ahora en mas, eres mía. No permitiré que nada ni nadie, te vuelva a lastimar, yo cuidare de ti, no volverás a llorar.-Contesto el. Nuevamente la oscuridad. Vegeta estaba perplejo, ahora todo tenia sentido.

Los ojos de Vegeta, que aun era su versión en rey, estaban completamente abiertos de asombro-¿Cómo pude olvidar eso, como no me di cuenta antes? Fue esa noche cuando la reclame no solo como mía, sino como mi compañera, fue con aquel primer beso en que todo estaba resuelto, fue cuando me di cuenta me que…-Poco a poco sus ropas de rey comenzaron a deshacerse, su capa, su armadura, hasta quedar en un simple traje azul, ni soldado, ni rey, simplemente el, Vegeta.

-que… me había enamorado de la mujer.-Bruscamente salio de su estado de transe, nuevamente su ser estaba en orden, ahora debía encontrar la manera de reclamar lo suyo, pero sin dejar de lado su orgullo.

Unos días después. Por fin pudo entrenar en la cámara que creo Bulma, la llamo la cámara de gravedad, y que contenía un dispositivo en ella que aumentaba la gravedad dentro, esto dejo muy complacido a Vegeta, sabia que si cada vez que superaba un nivel alto de gravedad seria mas fuerte, y podría seguir aumentándola.

Salio de ella estaba cansado, pero no estaba en los planes de la mujer dejarlo descansar.- Vegeta, veo q ya usaste la cámara. Bueno creo que tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente- Dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa.

Apenas si el sayajin puso un pie fuera de la maquina, la mujer ya se estaba parada frente a el con su libreta y su lapicera, el sabia muy bien lo que ella quería, pero después de ese sueño, Vegeta la ignoro totalmente por tres días, prácticamente se alejaba lo mas que podía de ella, pero esta vez no tenia escapatoria.

\- estoy cansado mujer, no molestes.-Estaba verdaderamente cansado, y lo que menos quería, después de su sueño, era lidiar con la mujer.

Bulma se paro frente a el, y coloco sus manos en sus caderas-No. Esta vez no, hace días que me evitas, me debes respuestas, así que me las darás.-

\- tu, a mi no me das ordenes, mujer.- Estaba comenzando a irritarse.

Se cruzo de brazos- tenemos un trato.- No lo dejaría irse así no mas.

Comenzó a irse ignorándola completamente- no tengo tiempo.

-Vegeta, ¿acaso me temes?-El tono irónico y de burla, fue captado, rápidamente por Vegeta.

Se giro solo para ver su espalda- no digas tonterías mujer.-

La mujer se giro con una gran sonrisa- perfecto entonces ven ala cocina, para que hablemos mas cómodamente-.

Una vez que ambos, llegaron a la cocina, se acomodaron en unas sillas, el silencio reino por unos minutos, Vegeta comenzaba a incomodarse, se cruzo de brazos y suspiro de fastidio, no tenia tiempo para tonterías.-Bueno mujer, se me esta acabando la paciencia.-

Bulma estaba tan perdida observando a al hombre frente a el, que ya hasta se le había olvidado, el porque estaban allí.-¿eh?, a si. Dime Vegeta, la ultima vez que hablamos, mencionaste un ser poderoso,¿Cómo se llamaba…?

Sabía que ella no dejaría pasar ni un detalle por alto-Freezer. ¿Que con el?

-háblame de el.-La mujer no era tonta, había estudiado y anotado, cada palabra de Vegeta, sin dejar pasar ni el mas mínimo detalle.

La seriedad de Vegeta, no se disimulo en absoluto -Freezer, esa maldita lagartija. Un día llego una nave a nuestro planeta, era ese mal nacido, primeramente intento negociar con mi padre, quería que estemos a su servicio.

El rumor de su gran imperio y poder ya había llegado a los oídos de mi padre, así que accedió, pero solo si el obtenía también beneficios de todo esto. Llegaron a un arreglo muy cómodo para ambas partes.-

-pero… ¿no fue el quien destruyó su planeta?

Vegeta la miro - así fue. El muy desgraciado, no estaba interesado en absoluto, de tenerlos de aliados, nos estaba estudiando, observando todo de nosotros, hasta que llego a la conclusión, que éramos una amenaza para el y su imperio. Nos temía.

-¿y por que les temía? ¿Acaso, no era muy poderoso?-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- su miedo no era hacia nosotros en si, si no a lo que podía llegar a surgir, de entre nosotros. El guerrero legendario, el súper sayajin.-

-¿Súper sayajin?

-he escuchado muchas historias, pero jamás he visto uno, ni he sabido de alguien que haya llegado a ese nivel.-Suspiro de frustración.

-entonces,¿como sabes que existe?-

-¿acaso, me llamas mentiroso mujer?- Estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo.

Bulma se cruzo de brazos-oye, no seas gruñón, yo solo preguntaba.-

Se tranquilizo y prosiguió- Los mas viejos y sabios del planeta, fueron quienes lo vieron, por primera y ultima vez. Es un nivel único, que lleva al guerrero al extremo, sobrepasando todos los límites, incapaz de ser derrotado, el más poderoso.-

-Eso debe ser mucho poder. ¿Tú has llegado a ese nivel?-

-¿acaso crees que si yo hubiese llegado a ese nivel, no hubiera acabado con freezer?-dijo Vegeta furioso.

Fue una pregunta muy tonta, ya que era obvia la respuesta, supo en ese momento, que el cansancio la estaba comenzando a afectar. Ella también había tenido un día agotador, entre la empresa y Trunks, absorbían la mayoría de su tiempo, y su energía, al llegar la noche, estaban al limite de lo que su cuerpo resistía.

Esa noche seria mas larga, tenia una cena con un importante inversionista, solo se tomo un poco de su tiempo, para molestar a Vegeta, ya que disfrutaba mucho el poder hablar con el, cada vez que no estaban peleando.- bueno Vegeta, creo que seguiremos en otra ocasión.-

Vegeta miro a la mujer con el seño fruncido- veo que tienes pensado, seguir molestándome mujer.-

-aun hay muchas cosas que quiero saber, además, si te molestara, simplemente evitarías hablar conmigo.-Ya era costumbre para ellos tratar de mostrar superioridad, uno sobre otro, llegando a una discusión de simples niños.

Le gustaba molestarla-Prefiero acceder por las buenas, que andar soportando tu escandalosa voz, persiguiéndome todo el día.-

-¿¡escandalosa!? Como te atreves, ¿no sabes tratar a una dama?-Vegeta era muy grosero, cuando se lo proponía.

Vegeta comenzó a reír con malicia- ¿dama? Aun no he visto a ninguna, en esta casa.-

Bulma se levanto de su lugar, completamente furiosa, era un don de Vegeta tocar el punto justo, para enfurecerla, esto le provocaba placer y a la vez lo divertía demasiado.

Aquella mujer, era tan tenaz, que no lo dejaría con la última palabra.-pues, tu tampoco eres gran cosa, es obvio que un simple soldadito no sepa de modales.-

Vegeta se levanto, ella también sabia perfectamente como irritarlo, eran tal para cual.-¿¡como te atreves!? Mujer vulgar, estas hablando con el príncipe de los sayajin.-

Bulma comenzó a irse -pues" su alteza", lamento dejarlo, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.-

-Eres una…-

Antes de irse, y al escuchar la furia de aquel hombre, supo que esta vez era mujer no continuar, se dio vuelta, antes que el terminara la frase, le saco la lengua y salio rápidamente hacia su cuarto.-Esa mujer, es tan irritable. Va, tengo cosas con mayor importancia, en que pensar.- Luego salio de la cocina.

Era muy poco el tiempo que estaban cerca, el solo entrenaba, y ella, trabajaba y cuidaba de su hijo. En aquellos momentos juntos, aunque cortos, desfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Bulma sabia que Vegeta se sentía solo, aunque el dijera que disfrutara de su soledad, o momentos de óseo, como el le decía, pero ella estaba segura que no era así.

Una noche, la mujer dormía, con las ventanas del balcón abiertas, y cuando la brisa que entraba comenzó a molestarla, se levanto a cerrarlas. Era de madrugada, sus pisadas fueron silenciosas, pero luego de dar mas de tres pasos, escucho hablando a Vegeta, estaba, como quien dice, pensando en voz alta.

Estaba sentado en el barandal del balcón de su habitación, aun no estaba seguro de que manera, pero debía hacer frente a sus nuevas emociones encontradas, la palabra emociones le causaba repugnancia, los sentimientos no eran parte de su ser, de su crianza.

Odiaba el sentimentalismo, para el era absurdo y una perdida de tiempo.- Yo no pedí nacer donde nacer, ni pedí crecer como crecí. Quizás por eso, nunca encuentro con quien hablar, nadie en quien confiar. En ocasiones, prefiero cargar un recuerdo, antes que tener que olvidar, si es un pasado que no ha muerto, ¿Cómo lo puedo enterrar? Va que mas da, la vida sigue, y la suerte se ríe de mi, pero aunque muchos, huyan de su destino, yo viviré al máximo, momento a momento, usando el pasado de trampolín o de asiento. De donde vengo, todo esto es natural.-

Vegeta entro en su cuarto, no se percato de aquella mujer que estaba escuchando, detenidamente, en el balcón de junto, cada palabra que el decía.

Bulma estaba paralizada, y un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era el mismo Vegeta, que ella conocía, el que hablaba? ¿Como un hombre, lleno de un sin fin de emociones, podía ocultarlas de manera tal, de la forma en la que el lo hacia?

Su mascara parecía tan real, que su fachada, era perfecta, jamás se imaginó que, Vegeta llegara a tener corazón. Pudo sentir su dolor, en esas profundas palabras, el estaba y se sentía tan solo como ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Bulma volvía de su cena, era ya de madrugada y el cansancio se hacia sentir en su cuerpo. Llego a su cuarto, y después de un baño, se decidió a acostarse, pero apenas si pudo destender la cama, cuando las ventanas de su balcón se abrieron violentamente.

Se sobresalto, pero el miedo se convirtió en furia cuando vio a vegeta entrar, cruzado de brazos.-¡¿pero que demonios estas haciendo?! ¡Casi me matas del susto!-

-¿Dónde estabas mujer?-

\- eso no te importa, grosero.-

Vegeta estaba furioso, se abalanzó rápidamente a la mujer, la tomo del brazo, y se acercó a su cuello, se alejo un poco para mirarla con odio en sus ojos, y la arrojo violentamente al suelo.-¡ay! ¿Qué haces?-

-Hueles a hombre.-Esa mujer era suya.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en sorpresa, se levanto del suelo y se paro firmemente frente a Vegeta. No le tenia miedo, o por lo menos si lo sentía, no se lo demostraría, ya no se rebajaría ante el. -¿y eso a ti, que te importa? ¿O acaso el poderosos príncipe, esta celoso?-

\- no me provoques mujer.-la situación se estaba volviendo mas tensa.

-¿provocarte? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? pues estas equivocado.-Ya era demasiado, no podía soportar la idea, de que otro hombre estuviera cerca de ella.

Debía dejarle en claro, que era suya. La tomo de la nuca y se acercó simples centímetros de ella.-tu, eres, mía.-

La mujer cerró los ojos, saboreando con sus oídos cada suave y lenta palabra que salieron de los labios del guerrero. Por fin, después de tanto esperar, pudo sentir un poco de paz en su herido corazón. No era una confesión de amor, pero para la clase personalidad que tenía Vegeta, para ella fue mucho.

Se aprisionó a su cuello, aun con los ojos cerrados, temía que al abrirlos, el ya no estuviera, y que todo halla sido un simple juego de su mente, por el cansancio, un dulce sueño. Acaricio con una de sus manos su rostro, y aunque el orgulloso hombre no respondió su abrazo, sus ojos también estaban cerrados, disfrutando de su caricia.

Ella tomo valor, se separo un poco, y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, lo beso.

Ese beso trajo tantas cosas a la mente de los dos, que solo se dejaron llevar, sin darse cuenta, de que estaban ya recostados. Vegeta acariciaba el rostro de Bulma, suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, dándole a sus manos, el placer de recordar la suavidad de su piel, bajando de su cuello a su espalda, tomándola fuertemente por la cintura, para acercarla a el, y sentirla aun mejor. Se había privado, por su orgullo, tanto de su cuerpo, que deseaba disfrutar de cada segundo y cada centímetro de ella, quería que la mujer, su mujer, supiera que la necesitaba, que lo doblegaba, que era su todo, que lo no podía decirle con palabras, podía demostrarlo con sus manos, con sus besos y caricias, con su corazón. Esta vez no se alejaría de ella.

Bulma estaba en el cielo, sintiendo su piel, su ser, todo de el, solo para ella, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si todo esos sentimientos, de aquella primera noche, siempre hubieran estado presentes, pero ocultos, y que poco a poco con cada roce, con cada suspiro, todo despertaba lentamente, para no volver a dejarla sola. Esta vez, no lo dejaría ir.

Quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados, estaba mas que decidido para ambos, ya nada los volvería a separar, o eso creían.

Vegeta se despertó, exaltado, como en aquella primera vez que compartieron juntos, pero esta vez, no se iría, sin dar una razón.

Miro a Bulma dormir tranquilamente junto a el, pero necesitaba decirle la verdad, ella tenia que saber de la amenaza que se estaba acercando, cada vez mas a la tierra.- mujer, despierta, mujer.

\- ¿que pasa Vegeta?

\- tengo que decirte algo.-Ella supo que algo estaba muy mal, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, algo nada común en el, eso la despabilo del todo.

\- dime.-

No sabia como explicarle, pero fue lo mas directo posible- Aquella noche, cuando me fui, solo fui hasta mi vieja nave, en busca de mi última armadura sana, pero algo paso. En el comunicador, había una llamada de auxilio, de otro planeta, era uno de mis compañeros, a quien yo creía muerto, no dude ni un segundo, y salí en su busca, pero el planeta esta mas lejos de lo creí, para cuando llegué, todo estaba en ruinas. Después de recorrer el planeta varios días, puede encontrarlo, casi sin vida, oculto entre los escombros. El y su hijo no estaban en el planeta Vegita cuando fue destruido por freezer, y esta al saber de los sobrevivientes, los busco sin descanso. Pelearon con el hasta lo ultimo de sus fuerzas, pero en un giro del destino, casi acaban con el desgraciado. Dos simples soldados de clase baja, Bardock y su hijo, Kakarotto casi matan a freezer. El muy maldito de se convirtió en un súper sayajin.-

Era demasiada información para Bulma-¡¿Qué?!

\- así es, pero no fue Bardock, fue Kakarotto quien llego a ese nivel, pero aunque destrozó a freezer, no lo mato. El muy infeliz le perdono la vida.- sus puños se cerraron de furia.

Bulma quería que se calmara, pero sabia que, algo grave estaba por pasar- ¿y donde están esos guerreros? ¿Porque no vinieron con tigo?-

Vegeta solo miro hacia un costado- Creí que estamos a salvo, pero la nave de freezer llego al lugar en busca de su revancha, yo pelee con el pero no pude vencerlo, era aun mas poderoso. El solo buscaba a Kakarotto, pero este ya no estaba en el planeta. Bardock le pidió que saliera en mi busca, sabían que yo estaba vivo, por grabaciones que realice del comunicador de mi nave en busca de sobrevivientes.

Según su padre, lo ultimo que supo de kakaroto fue que su nave golpeo un pequeño asteroide, que lo dejo inconciente, y se estrello con este planeta, la Tierra, así que luego de que freezer mato a Bardock y m dejo mal herido, como pude volví a mi nave y regrese aquí. Esa es la razón de mi ausencia.-

Por fin sabía lo que tanto la atormentaba. Pero la tranquilidad no era una opción-Entonces, ese hombre esta aquí. ¿Por que no lo has buscado?-

Su mirada seguía perdida- lo busque, pero solo encontré la nave con una video grabación, aparentemente el inútil de kakaroto perdió la memoria por el golpe, y no se donde diablos puede estar, así que deje de darle importancia y decidí entrenar para convertirme en súper sayajin.-

\- ya veo. Pero dime, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual estas tan preocupado?-

Vegeta la miro directamente a los ojos- Freezer se acerca a la Tierra, puedo sentirlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Ahora que sus besos eran suyos, ahora que se estaban recuperando el uno con el otro, ahora que sus cuerpos, después de tanto necesitarse, estaban juntos, ahora que todo estaba como debía ser, el venia, con intenciones de terminar, con todo aquello que le daba vida, el solo pensar que freezer vendría a arrebatarle, como ya lo izo una vez, todo lo que le importaba, lo llenaba de ira, pero debía enfrentarlo, con o sin Kakarotto.

Se levanto mucho antes que Bulma, necesitaba tranquilizarse, la presencia de el maldito lagarto, estaba cada vez mas cerca de la tierra, y aun después de decírselo a ella, la mujer se durmió en completa paz, pero esas palabras que le dijo antes de dormirse le daban vueltas en su mente, como una condena.- se que puedo estar tranquila, yo confío en ti. Algo en mi, me dice que nos protegerás.-

Vegeta pelearía hasta el final, eso ambos lo sabían, pero lo que ella no sabia, era del poder del enemigo, y aunque el diera todo de si, para ganarle, sentía miedo, pero no a la muerte, eso era poco, comparado con el sufrimiento que sentiría si la perdiera, no podía permitirse el se vencido, la derrota no era una opción, ya no importaba el precio, nada ni nadie lastimaría a su mujer, o a su hijo.

Se encontraba sentado en el techo de la Corporación Capsula, el sol comenzaba a asomarse, las personas salían a la calle. Vegeta admiraba ver, desde esa altura, la fragilidad del planeta, como todos vivían sus vidas, sin imaginarse, lo que podría llegar a pasar en solo un par de horas.

Un hombre se acercaba a la puerta de entrada, toco el timbre, y una muy feliz Milk fue en su encuentro, cuando estuvieron juntos, se besaron con mucho cariño, pero algo mas llamaba su atención, aquel hombre le era muy familiar, su pelo alborotado, su cuerpo, y esa energía que emanaba.-Esto no puedo ser, pero si es...es...-

No lo pensó ni un segundo mas y simplemente si lanzo, sobre aquel hombre a toda velocidad, arrojándole un golpe directo al rostro, pero para su sorpresa, fue, en un movimiento tan rápido como el suyo, detenido, pero no fue atacado.

-¡maniático! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?- Grito una muy asustada Milk.

Vegeta estaba ciego- Pelea, si es verdad lo que dicen de ti, quiero verlo con mis ojos.-

Milk entro corriendo a la casa en busca de Bulma, pero Vegeta estaba siego, y comenzó a atacar al "extraño". Lanzando un golpe tras otro, pero todos eran esquivados, o detenidos, no podía creerlo, nadie igualaba sus poderes, el estaba seguro, aquel hombre era Kakarotto.

Bulma salio, rápidamente-Vegeta, detente y deja en paz a Goku-.

-¿Goku?- La confusión lo domino

Bulma se sentía avergonzada y furiosa- Si animal, el es el novio de Milk.

Goku miraba fijamente a Vegeta, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Algo en aquel pequeño y agresivo hombre le era conocido, pero no sabia porque.-Valla, eres muy fuerte.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Milk se acercó a su novio muy preocupada- Goku. ¿Estas bien?-

-Claro que si Milk, no te preocupes.-Dijo colocando la mano en su nuca.

\- Vegeta, discúlpate con Goku.- Bulma savia que no lo aria.

-Maldito insecto, ya no finjas, tus eres Kakarotto, puedo sentirlo en tu Ki, además eres igual a tu padre, Bardock.- el sabia que ese tal Goku, era Kakarotto.

Goku era un muchacho mucho mas joven que Milk, el tenia la edad de Bulma, era muy alegre, inocente y con una gran fuerza. Ellos se conocieron una tarde de tormenta. Ese día Milk regresaba a su casa, la lluvia era muy fuerte y la visión para manejar era pésima. Un camión se cruzo haciendo de la mujer perdiera el control, pero su auto no se estrello, el camión pudo retomar el control y siguió como si nunca se hubiera cruzado con el pequeño automóvil. Estaba muy asustada, creía que estaba muerta, pero cuando abrió los ojos, y vio un hombre de pie frente a ella, sujetando el auto, no podía creerlo, estaba en shock. Aquella imagen se desvaneció, así que salio del auto, la lluvia seguía cayendo, pero con un poco mas de suavidad, se acercó, el estaba inconciente, y con una herida muy grave es su cabeza, la cual no dejaba de sangrar, no podía dejarlo, el le salvo la vida. Su auto aun funcionaba, así que lo subió y lo llevo a su casa. Su ropa era muy rara y estaba bastante rota, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas y la sangre estaba por donde lo mirara. Lo curo cuidadosamente, no había un hospital cerca, Milk vivía en una aldea muy alejada de la ciudad, pero por suerte, cuando el accidente ocurrió ya estaba cerca de ella. No tardo mucho en despertar, pero para su sorpresa, aquel hombre no recordaba nada, no sabia quien era, ni de donde venia. Ella se encargo de el, como un niño, pero algo mas paso y bueno, eso ya es otra historia.

Goku coloco su mano en la nuca y comenzó a reír de una manera muy tonta, no entendía que era de lo que le estaban hablando.-ja ja ja, lo siento, pero no se de que estas hablando.-

-¡ya deja de jugar sabandija, Freezer esta en camino!- Estaba muy exaltado.

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, a tal punto que poso sus manos en ella, y una imagen borrosa apareció en su mente, pudo controlarse y miro muy seriamente a Vegeta.- No se quien eres, pero ese nombre lo conozco, solo que no recuerdo porque. Tengo memoria de un año, es todo lo se, el resto son solo imágenes, o sueños, pero veo que tu, sabes quien soy.-

Milk miro con asombro a Goku-¿Qué dices Goku, acaso recuerdas algo?-

\- No. Pero siempre supe que había algo más. Milk, mi vida tiene inicio, en mis recuerdos, desde que desperté en tu casa, necesito saber quien fui.-

\- ya veo- Dijo Bulma-no recuerdas nada. Haci que hace un año que estas aquí. Bueno no es muy difícil, entren, creo que será mejor que estemos cómodos.-

Estaba cada vez mas y mas furioso, se acercó peligrosamente a Bulma-¿Qué piensas hacer mujer?-

Bulma solo lo ignoro el enojo de Vegeta.-confía en mí. ¿O acaso a ti también se te contagio la amnesia?-

\- ¡Ya déjate de tantos misterios!

Se puso frente a Vegeta- ¡No me grites! Bueno, les recuerdo que están en presencia, de la gran Bulma Brief. La mayoría de nuestra tecnología, es para los hospitales, y estos casos son nuestra especialidad.-

Goku, no podía entender nada-¿¡Puedes devolverme la memoria?!-

La sonrisa triunfante de Bulma apareció rápidamente en ella- si no pudiera, no diría que puedo, y si puedo.-

\- Bueno, entonces creo, que esta es una buena ocasión para presentarlos.

Goku ella es mi Jefa y amiga, Bulma, y este Bruto es Vegeta.- Dijo Milk un poco fastidiada.

\- hump…bruja.-Vegeta jamás tubo buena relación con Milk.

Bulma solo trato de no seguir pasando vergüenza- ¡Vegeta! Ja ja ja no le hagas caso, no es mas que un bruto descortés. Que tal es un gusto conocerte.-

\- El gusto también es mío. Milk habla mucho, y muy bien de ti.-Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

Una gran vena se dibujaba en la frente de Vegeta- si ya terminaron con sus insignificantes presentaciones, necesito que Kakarotto recupere cuanto antes la memoria, Freezer llegara en cualquier momento, y si no quieren que su planeta sea destruido, será mejor que te des prisa mujer. Dos sayajin serán mujer que uno, y más aun si este insecto, me dice como trasformarme es súper sayajin.

\- si tienes razón. Vamos a mi laboratorio.-Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Bulma recostó a Goku en una camilla, le coloco barios cables con en su frente y ato sus muñecas y pies.

\- dime Bulma ¿Por qué las ataduras?-Pregunto Milk.

\- por seguridad. El cuerpo reaccionara, por los repentinos recuerdos, que el cerebro ira recuperando.- No quería preocupar a su amiga, pero esto era necesario.

Goku estaba un poco nervioso, pero cuando la maquina se encendió, sus ojos dejaron de tolerar la luz, así que los cerro, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, sus puños se apretaban, y uno por uno, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar.

Su padre, sus hermanos, su origen, su raza, su sangre, la manera en que supo que su planeta fue destruido. Freezer, como llego a aquel planeta donde estaban con Bardock, como casi mueren, la comunicación que envío a la nave de Vegeta, como al ver a su padre ser torturado por el tirano, todo su ser se estremeció y se transformo en súper sayajin, la manera en que le perdono la vida a aquél malvado, y su padre suplicándole porque fuera en busca del príncipe. Se vio llegar después de un largo viaje a la Tierra, muy mal herido, la nave perdiendo el control y cayendo violentamente en un bosque, su fuerte golpe al aterrizar, su propia sangre brotar de su frente. Cada imagen una mas dolorosa que la anterior, para su mente y su cuerpo que convulsionaba sin control, pero que era sostenido por Vegeta. Su caminata sin rumbo, hasta llegar a la calle, donde detuvo el auto de Milk de un terrible final, y sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconciente y de perder su pasado completamente.-Debo. Encontrar. Al. Príncipe.-

Su cuerpo se quedo quieto, sus ojos, se abrieron lentamente, pero su mirada no era la misma, Vegeta se alejo y sonrío en satisfacción.

El guerrero había vuelto, clavo su vista llena de furia, hacia la pared. Ahora, que ya sabia quien era, podía entender el peligro en que se encontraba el planeta, y pudo sentirlo, aquel poder que sobresalto a Vegeta, aquella energía tan poderosa, que estaba en la atmosfera de la tierra.

Simples palabras salieron de sus labios, solo el príncipe pudo entender su frustración, y el arrepentimiento de haber dejado vivo a aquel malvado ser.-¡freezer!-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Una nave aterrizó en medio de la nada, la puerta se abrió lentamente, y una imagen se asomo de ella, era un ser, de baja estatura, con partes de metal, aparentemente habían reemplazado partes de el, su cola se movía de un lado hacia otro y sus ojos llenos de frialdad, solo provocaban terror, sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus brazos cruzados, y su sonrisa demoníaca, mostraban claramente la confianza que sentía de su poder. Freezer estaba en el planeta.

Goku se levanto, arrancando las ataduras de sus manos y pies, miro a Vegeta y supo que el era el príncipe, su pose tan autoritaria y su carácter muy peculiar, era muy distinguido en la realeza de su raza.- Escucha Vegeta, ahora se muy bien quien fui, pero no cambia en nada, con lo que soy. Soy Goku, y aunque una vez mi meta solo era la muerte, ahora solo quiero, que las personas que aprecio vivan, nada mas me importa, no soy aquel guerrero despiadado y a sangre fría, pero eso no evitara que esta vez acabe con freezer.-

Vegeta lo miro con satisfacción- Eso es suficiente para mi, ahora debemos irnos, ese mal nacido ya esta aquí.-

-si.-

-Espera, Goku ¿Qué pasa, a donde vas? Por favor explícame.-Dijo Milk con una mirada preocupada clavada en los ojos de Goku.

-Milk, ven conmigo, te explicare todo.-Bulma tomo a su amiga de los hombros, y Lugo miro a Vegeta- Vegeta, ya vete.-Sus miradas se cruzaron, como su fuera la ultima vez que se verían, algo en ella la inquietaba. Después de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y lagrimas, después de tanto esperar, de tanto necesitarlo y extrañarlo, hoy solo lo dejaba ir, era tan doloroso para ella como para el, pero sabia que Vegeta necesitaba su apoyo, y no sus dudas, no quería que el viera su dolor, y el miedo que sentía de perderlo.

Vegeta pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de ella, pero sabia que intentaba ocultarla, quería ser fuerte. No dijo ni una sola palabra y salio junto con Goku a toda velocidad, hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el Ki de freezer.

Una vez que las mujeres estuvieron solas, Bulma le explico todo a Milk, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su amado Goku era un acecino, despiadado y sin corazón.

Su cuerpo se aflojo y callo al suelo de rodillas, un grito desgarrador salio de ella, acompañado con lágrimas que reflejaban, el tormento que estaba viviendo.-¡Goku!-

Todo perdía sentido, no podía dejar de pensar que el hombre, al que amaba, se dirigía hacia la muerte, estaba desconsolada, sus manos tapaban su rostro, pero fue en ese momento en que sintió un fuerte abrazo, no estaba sola.-Confía en el, yo se que todo estará bien.-

-Bulma, no puedo.-

Ahora ella Bulma quien debía alentar a Milk-Claro que puedes, eres aun mas fuerte que yo, tu fuiste quien estuvo, en mis peores momentos, ahora, yo estoy con tigo. Volverán. Yo c que volverán. Tienen que volver.-No podía disimular, a ella también le dolía. Una lagrima salio de sus ojos, pero trago su llanto. Ambas se tranquilizaron, no había otra cosa que hacer más que esperar.

El llanto del pequeño Trunks volvió a las dos mujeres a la realidad, todo había pasado tan rápido esa mañana, que el niño no se entero de nada, simplemente siguió durmiendo, hasta que su estomago le indico, que era tiempo de desayunar. No podían dejar que el pequeño las viera mal, se armaron de valor e hicieron, como si nada pasara, pero sus corazones estaban llenos de miedo.

Ambos hombres, volaban a toda velocidad, el silencio y la tensión reinaba entre ellos, pero Vegeta, quería una respuesta a una simple pregunta.-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Kakarotto?-

-¿eh?-dijo Goku, con confusión en su rostro.

Vegeta seguía sin mirarlo-¿Cómo te transformaste en súper sayajin?

-ah, eso. Bueno Vegeta, no lo se.-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué dices insecto, como que no sabes?-

Fijo su mirada al frente y su seño se frunció, solo esperaba que Vegeta entendiera-fue en el momento, en que freezer estaba a punto de matarnos. Yo estaba tirado a varios metro, mientras el pisaba la cabeza de mi padre. Sentí tanta frustración de no poder hacer nada, solo verlo morir de esa manera tan cruel. La ira me invadió, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la energía vino sola, de lo mas profundo de mi ser, y de la nada, estaba de pie, un aura dorada me rodeaba, estaba casi siego, y aunque fue fácil hacerlo pedazos, no lo mate. Solo lo deje ir.-El silencio volvió a adueñarse de ellos, hasta que por fin llegaron.

\- veo que me ahorraron el trabajo, de salir a buscarlos.-Dijo freezer al ver a los dos guerreros descendiendo frente a el.

Vegeta esta lleno de odio, por fin tenia frente a el al maldito-Veo que estas ansioso por morir, insecto.-

\- miren quien esta aquí, el príncipe de nada, ja ja ja, que patético.-dijo soltando una risa maligna.

\- ¡ya cállate!-Vegeta estaba tan lleno de ira y odio que, se lanzo sobre el, pero un golpe apareció de la nada, lanzándolo a varios metros.

\- tranquilo, Vegeta, he traído algo para ti. No pienso perder el tiempo con tigo, yo peleare con el súper sayajin, así que mi amiguito se encargara de ti.-

-¿pero, como no pude sentirlo?-Dijo Vegeta muy confundido.

\- ja ja ja, eso es fácil, las maquinas no tienen esencia.-Contesto Freezer

Un hombre se paro frente a Vegeta, era muy parecido a freezer, pero su cuerpo era de metal. Se sentía rebajado, insultado, el era el poderoso príncipe de los sayajin, el seria quien mataría a freezer, pero en su lugar, una chatarra, lo alejaba de su objetivo.

Goku, sabia que el malvado, consideraba a Vegeta muy poca cosa, como para pelear con el- muy bien freezer, si eso es lo quieres.-Dijo un segundo antes de convertirse.

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron enormemente, era la primer vez en su vida que veía algo así. Aquel insignificante guerrero de clase baja, era un súper sayajin.

Sus ojos eran celestes, su pelo era rubio, y una energía dorada lo cubría.

No podía permitir tal humillación.

Se paro y comenzó a golpear a su contrincante, mientras Goku y freezer también comenzaban, su propia pelea.

Sus golpes parecían no tener efecto, en aquel clon mecánico, estaba cansado, pero no se rendiría, lanzo varios ataques de energía, pero nada. La maquina apareció por detrás de el, dándole un fuerte golpe en las costillas, que lo hizo girar, solo para recibir un rodillazo en el estomago, lo que le hizo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre. Callo al suelo y pudo sentir como su espalda era pateada rudamente. La sangre salía aun con mas fuerza en cada golpe, y sus ojos solo veían dos imágenes a lo lejos, eran Goku y Freezer, peleando sin descanso, ambos heridos, y el, solo mirando, sin poder moverse, sin siquiera provocar un rasguño a su enemigo.

Bulma estaba sentada en la cocina alimentando a Trunks, cuando una fuerte punzada, en su pecho, le hizo soltar el tenedor que tenia en la mano.- Vegeta, no, por favor no. No vuelvas a dejarme, no me hagas esto.-

\- por favor, dime que pasa.-Pregunto Milk muy preocupada al ver a Bulma.

\- no lo se, algo esta mal.-No podía respirar muy bien, algo le oprimía el pecho.

Milk levanto al pequeño, de su sillita y supo, que la mujer tenia un muy mal presentimiento, solo rogaba que fueran los nervios del momento.- Acostare a Trunks, no quiero dejarte sola, pero no es bueno que el te vea así.-

\- quédate tranquila, estaré bien-No quería alterar aun mas a Milk. Ya sola en la cocina, cerró sus ojos, puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, y la otra en su pecho. Era un dolor sofocante, una parte de ella estaba muriendo, y su corazón lo sentía.- no mueras. Vuelve a casa, vuelva conmigo, por favor. No mueras.

Vegeta estaba casi sin sentido, en el suelo, una suave brisa acaricio su rostro, apenas si podía sentir algo, pero una suave voz, susurro en su oído.-no mueras. Vuelve a casa, vuelve con migo, por favor. No mueras.-

Miles de momentos vividos con aquella mujer, cruzaron por su mente. No podía morir, no podía permitir que le ganaran, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, no la dejaría sola otra vez.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, lentamente empezó a pararse, el enemigo, lo miro sorprendido, estaba de pie, completamente mal herido, pero firme, pelearía hasta el final. –No voy, a morir. No seré derrotado.¡Tengo que volver!-Con el grito de sus últimas palabras, dejo salir de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de energía, a tal punto, que Goku, y Freezer, interrumpieron su pelea, para ver de donde salía aquel poder.

Paso a paso, se acercaba a la maquina, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de color, al igual que su pelo, hasta que un destello dorado, lo cubrió completamente. Se convirtió en súper sayajin.

Goku pudo sentir el poder que salía de Vegeta- felicidades Vegeta, por fin lo entendiste.-

\- no, puede, ser.-Freezer estaba aterrado

-¿acaso tienes miedo, freezer?- Le dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-¡cállate y pelea!

Mientras Vegeta En un rápido movimiento, golpeo de la misma manera en que lo golpearon a el, provocando un gran daño, a su enemigo, pero no seria igual de piadoso, una vez que la maquina toco el suelo, el sayajin piso con todas sus fuerza, pero no su espalda, sino su cabeza, dejando solo pedazos de la misma, el juguete de freezer ahora era solo chatarra.

Pero esto solo era el comienzo, debía ir tras aquel, que lo considero tan poca cosa, y demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Fue directo hacia freezer.-Kakarotto, el es mío.-

\- esta bien Vegeta. Acábalo.- Sabia que Vegeta necesitaba acabar con quien acabo con todo lo que el conocía.

\- ¿crees que puedes ganarme?-Freezer solo trataba de ocultar su miedo.

\- Creo que te estoy, regalando, el privilegio, de ser derrotado, por mis propias manos. Eres poca cosa para mí, no vale la pena, ensuciarme las manos, con tigo, pero are una excepción.-Esta vez no el maldito lagarto moriia.

-no eres más que palabras.-

Freezer lanzo un ataque, que Vegeta esquivó con facilidad, solo para aparecer detrás de el, y dándole un rodillazo en la espina, lo lanzo en dirección al suelo.- eso es por mi raza.-

No le permitió al lagarto tocar el suelo, solo para atarlo con otra patada en las costillas, que lo volvió a elevar.

\- eso es por mi planeta.-Apareció frente a Freezer y con un puño cerrado de ira, lo golpeo directo al corazón, dejando su mano dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo, y soltando una gran bola de energía, término con la existencia de aquel ser.

-¡y esto, es por mí!-Por fin, todo había terminado, su conciencia estaba tranquila, había acabado con quien termino con la existencia de su raza y su planeta.

El cuerpo le pesada, descendió lentamente al suelo, su cuerpo volvió ala normalidad, y Goku lo observaba descender con una gran sonrisa.-sabia que lo lograrías Vegeta.-

-no se de que hablas.-Giro su rostro y se cruzo de brazos.

\- la manera de transformarse, en súper sayajin, es encontrar, una gran razón para pelear, hasta el final.-Goku estaba muy feliz por el.

-Hump-Vegeta se sonrojo ligeramente

\- veo que tú, encontraste tu razón.-

\- ¡Cállate insecto!-Grito Vegeta mirando con odio a Goku.

-tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.-Goku solo reía y Vegeta solo lo miraba serio.

Ahora Debía volver, con su razón de ser, con esa persona, que no lo abandono ni un segundo, su mujer, que a pesar de estar lejos de el, siempre estuvo con el en su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aqui esta el final, espero les alla gustado mi historia, quise regalarles un lindo final,gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, espero opinen del final. Y aviso que pronto se viene otra historia,besos y hasta pronto.**

Capitulo 9

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la preocupación de ambas mujeres era cada vez mayor.

No sabían nada, después de que los hombres partieron, cada minuto que pasaba era un tormento para sus almas, llenas de miedo. Lo peor pasaba por sus mentes.

El silencio estaba presente en el ambiente, cada una estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

Lagrimas de desconsuelo comenzaron a salir en los ojos de Milk-¿Por qué esta pasando esto?, no es justo.-Llevo sus manos a su rostro, estaba sin ganas de cesar con su pena, el tiempo pasaba, y aun no había noticias, la de perder a la persona que tanto amaba, la estaba matando.

Su amiga, solo la miro, ella tampoco se sentía del todo bien, con la situación, pero no lloraría, contenía el nudo que le atoraba la garganta, cerrando fuertemente sus manos.

Bajó la vista al suelo,-Yo se que todo estará bien-No pudo evitar, que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

El sonido de el abrir de la puerta, trajo a ambas, nuevamente a la realidad.- ¡Hola!- dijo Goku mientras entraba, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su ropa estaba rota, y su cuerpo herido, pero nada de gravedad.

Milk lo miro,-Estas bien,- Corrió hacia el, lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, y escondió su rostro, en el pecho de Goku.-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor-

Abrazo a la mujer- Ya todo término-

Bulma estaba muy feliz, con la vista perdida en la puerta aun abierta, pero, Vegeta no entraba-Goku, ¿Donde esta Vegeta?- dijo en un tono muy preocupada.

-No lo se, el venia tras de mi, pero luego lo perdí de vista-Goku noto la preocupación en la mirada de Bulma- pero no te preocupes el esta bien- Una sonrisa relajo un poco a la mujer.

Bulma dejo que Goku y Milk se fueran, su hijo dormía, y era ya muy tarde, pero ella aun seguía sentada, en el sillón de la sala, cerca de la puerta. Estaba cansada, el sueño la vencía, pero no quería dormir, por miedo de no escucharlo llegar.

Decidió ir a su cuarto, para darse una ducha, necesitaba despabilarse, pero cuando encendió la luz-Vegeta-

Estaba sentado cómodamente en su cama, ya bañado y cambiado-¿a quien esperabas ver mujer?-

Sus ojos se nublaron, y cada lagrima que salía de ellos, reflejaban la felicidad, que experimentaba en ese momento.

-No empieces con tus lloriqueos-se paro y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

No se movió, solo se quedo allí, con la vista baja,- yo sabia que ibas a volver-

Vegeta la tomo por los hombros, para luego apoyarla en su pecho-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste mujer?

Ella pudo sentir la paz llegando a su corazón, el estaba allí, con ella. Pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el refugio de su alma en el,-Sentí miedo-Enredo sus brazos su cintura, no quería soltarlo.

-Pude oírte, sentí tu miedo-Vegeta respondió al abrazo- Me pediste que volviera, que no te dejara sola-

Bulma estaba sorprendida por sus palabras-¿pero como?-

-Estamos unidos, mujer. Cuando más necesite una razón para pelear, estuviste en mi-Era la primera vez, que estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón.

La separo un poco de el, quería mirarla directo a los ojos, asi que levanto el rostro de Bulma, delicadamente con una de sus manos.-Escucha, Bulma, se que no soy un hombre de sentimientos, creo que eso es patético, pero tu me enseñaste que es la mayor fuerza, por ti me levante, por ti vencí. Eres mía mujer, mi mujer, mi compañera, eres todo lo que tengo, se que por mas que sea fuerte, yo no puedo solo. Tú me salvaste de mi mismo, me devolviste las ganas de ser, de vivir, me diste un hijo, me diste tu vida y tu amor. Se que puedo y daré mi vida por ti si es necesario. Solo seremos tú y yo-

Bulma lo miro, con una calida sonrisa- tú y yo.-


End file.
